School Dance
by iheartfinchel0
Summary: Finchel Drabble: Finn and Rachel as kids at a school dance.


**Hey guys! So I'm still working on I'll Always Find My Way Back To You, but I really felt like writing a cute Finchel drabble, so here it is :D**

"Okay kids, don't forget, this Friday is our annual Valentine's Day Dance!" Ms. Pillsbury said cheerfully to her 6th grade class.

Finn Hudson groaned. He hated dances. He was the tallest kid in his grade and definitely the most awkward. He looked over to his best friend, Rachel Berry. She was smirking at him, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Not that it was that hard to guess. The whole class knew he couldn't dance. Ever since last year at the Halloween dance when he stepped on Quinn Fabrays's very expensive shoes while awkwardly slow dancing, he vowed to stay away from school dances all together.

The bell rang, and Finn made his way over to his locker.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the dance, right?" Rachel said, walking up to him.

"Haha, definitely not."

"Well if you won't go, neither will I. I don't want to be there without my best friend."

Finn and Rachel had been best friends ever since they were in diapers. Finn's mom and Rachel's dads were all good friends in college, so they spent almost all their time together. It wasn't until last year that Finn realized he had a burning crush on her. Not that he would ever tell her, though. Now that would be embarrassing, since she probably doesn't like him that way.

"Come on, Rach you have to go. You love to dance."

"Only if you'll go," Rachel stated. Finn sighed. When Rachel Berry wants something, she always gets it.

"Fine, okay. I'll go, but I'm not dancing."

"Fair enough," she said as they walked to lunch

* * *

"So are you gonna ask Quinn to slow dance with you again?" Finn's friend Puck asked during Spanish.

"After what happened last time? Nope."  
"Okay good. Because I am."

"Really? I didn't even know you liked her," Finn whispered.

"Dude. It's not about liking her. If I dance with her, then I have a chance to look down her dress. And touch her waist."

"Ugh, that's gross. Is that really all you care about?" Finn asked in disgust.

"If I wanna have a reputation in high school, I gotta start somewhere," he shrugged.

"Boys!" The Spanish teacher called out. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry Mr. Schue," Finn and Puck said sheepishly.

* * *

After school, Finn walked up to Rachel's house, got out his key, and opened the door. He was at the Berry household so many times, Rachel's dads just gave him an extra key, since they trust him and all.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on Rachel's door. "Rach? You in here?" He shouted over the loud music coming from her room.

"Hold on, Finn. Tina's helping me pick out my dress."

Finn waited patiently outside her door for another 5 minutes until Rachel finally opened up.

"So can I see the dress?"

"No way. Not until the dance. It was hard to find something though. I didn't want to wear anything that will distract from what Quinn's wearing.

"What? That's stupid. You guys should be able to wear whatever you want."

"Yeah, well that's not really up to us. Quinn will make us go change if we look better than her. She won't even let Santana and Brittany look as good as her," Tina sighed. "It must be nice being popular."

"Oh come on guys, don't let Quinn bring you down. Just get dressed up and have fun," Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn. You always know how to make me feel better," Rachel said, giving Finn a friendly hug.

Finn sighed. There was no way he would ever get out of the friend zone now.

* * *

Finn walked into the auditorium Friday night and his mouth fell open in surprise. The whole auditorium was transformed into a trendy dance club. There were strobe lights, streamers hanging down, and even a real live DJ. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, Finn thought as he helped himself to a pink frosted cupcake.

"Hey, have you seen Rachel?" Finn asked Puck when he saw him over by the punch table.

"No, but did you see Quinn? She looks smokin'."

"Ugh, whatever," Finn walked away from him, trying to search for his best friend.

He finally found her standing with Mercedes and Tina over by the door. _Wow_, he thought. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and had her hair curled to frame her face. Quinn Fabray had nothing on her. Rachel was definitely the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Finn!" Rachel spotted him and walked towards the snack table where he was currently standing.

"R-Rachel! Hey. You, uh, you look really nice," Finn stuttered.

"Thanks," Rachel blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous. But why would she be nervous?

"Do you, uh, do you want to dance?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure." He took her and as they weaved through the crowd, finding the perfect spot to dance.

Finn placed his hands on her hips, expecting it to feel very awkward, but it didn't. It actually felt right. She put her arms around his neck and they started to sway back and forth.

"There's something I kind of need to tell you," Finn said, deciding to bite the bullet and tell her how he felt.

"Sure, Finn. You can tell me anything."

"I kind of, um, like you. Like more than a best friend," he said nervously, waiting to hear her response.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to feel the same way. I mean-"

"I do. I, um, I really like you too," she smiled nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what does this make us? I mean, we're still best friends, but..."

"I don't know. I've never really had a girlfriend before."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I-I mean, if you want," Finn stuttered again.

"Yeah. That would be nice," she smiled.

"Cool."

"So, are we supposed to kiss, or..."

"Ugh, y-yeah." Finn lifted Rachel up so she was standing on his shoes. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips.

After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Wow," Rachel breathed. "I've always wanted my first kiss to be with you."

"Me too," Finn grinned, and kissed his new girlfriend again.

They danced together for the next couple of hours, not even stopping when Quinn screamed about someone spilling punch on her brand new expensive dress. Finn just laughed and looked into Rachel's big brown eyes. They were going to be together forever. he could just feel it.

And he was right.


End file.
